School's Out
by LittleGreenPuppy
Summary: It's the last day of school but Ryou's not happy. Just a little tribute to the end of school. Ryou x Bakura slight SxJ YxY MxM I OWN NOTHING!


**In honor of the last day of school and my best friend. I swear if she comes over and gets all mopey cuz her BF isn't there…**

****

Ryou sighed as he stared out the bus window. It was currently 6:50 in the morning and he was on his way to school. The last day of school to be more precise. But he wasn't happy. I know. I know. How could someone not be happy? It's the last day of school! Three whole months to be free! His friends agreed.

"Ryou! Why so glum? It's the last day of school!" Joey said as he sat down next to the white haired boy. One of the few teenagers that were still sleeping on the bus shushed him, annoyed that he had been woken up. "Oh you can sleep tomorrow!" Joey hissed, then he got extremely happy again as the thought of having no more school entered his mind again.

Malik popped up from the seat behind them. "It's not even a full day! We get out at ten thirty!"

"I love summer!" Joey said dreamily. "I get to spend all summer with Seto!" Ryou's mood deepened at hearing that. He slumped in his seat. Joey noticed. "Huh? What's wrong?" Malik smirked.

"Oh that's right!" Malik turned to Joey and whispered in his ear. "'Kura-'Kura's going away with his family on a summer long vacation," he explained. Joey's moth formed in to a small 'o'. Then he gasped.

"That means Ryou won't get to see Bakura!" Ryou slumped further in his seat, obviously not wanting to be reminded of that little news. Malik smacked Joey on the back of the head. Joey quickly tried to make up for it.

"U-Um… Well, I won't get to see Seto all that often! Workaholic! …y-ya know?" Malik rolled his eyes. Joey was an idiot. After they got to school, Joey and Malik almost literally dragged Ryou over to Yugi's locker.

"Yugi!"

"You've got to help us!" Yugi turned around after opening his locker, Yami's arm securely on his waist.

"What-?" Then Yugi got a look at Ryou, who was now sitting against the lockers, his shoulders slumped. "Oh. Ryou! Cheer up! The summer will be over before you know it and then you'll get to see Bakura again."

"Yugi, I won't see him for three months. Three months! This isn't spring break and I'll just get to see him next week."

"Awww! Ry-Ry-Chan's going to miss me! Don't worry, baby. I'll only be in Europe," Bakura laughed as he plopped down next to Ryou, snuggling against his side and wrapping his arms around Ryou's waist. Though Bakura would never call it snuggling. At least not in front of everyone else.

"This isn't funny Bakura!" Ryou whined. "I won't get to see you. Every time you go on vacation your phone has no reception, your busy all the time, your parents don't want to pay for internet at the hotel." Ryou hid his face in Bakura's neck. "I don't want you to go."

Bakura kissed the top of Ryou's head. "I know you don't but I think you'll have lots of fun this summer. Isn't your dad taking you to Egypt?"

"Oh yeah! He came back from that excavation not too long ago." Malik remembered.

"Yeah. You told us he was taking you to Egypt." Jou reminded everyone. Ryou shook his head.

"He got called back. They said it was an emergency. Since I still had finals he had to leave me here. He'll be there all summer." The first bell rang just then, making everybody head to their second to last class of the year. Bakura helped Ryou up.

"It'll be okay Ryou! I promise. Now cheer up! I won't kiss you until you cheer up." Ryou laughed pathetically. Bakura shrugged. "Good enough I guess." Bakura then kissed Ryou, running his tongue across his lower lip, asking for entrance. Ryou, of course, opened his mouth almost right away. There wasn't much of a battle for dominance, though. All Ryou wanted right now was for Bakura to kiss him. The kiss ended with a teacher bobbing them both on the head with a rolled up wad of paper.

"You can do that after class." He said, glaring at both of them. "Don't get suspended on your last day of school." The teacher walked away with Bakura muttering angrily, complaining about how he didn't even know that teacher. He sighed and turned back to Ryou smiling sadly.

"I'll see you at your locker after class, okay?" Ryou nodded. Bakura kissed his forehead and walked to his next class. Ryou walked to his class.

~ . ~

Ryou almost ran to his locker, wanting to spend as much time as possible with Bakura before he left. Ryou had already cleaned out his locker a while ago so he had nothing to grab. Leaning against his locker, he watched as everyone grabbed their things, talked to friends and quickly fled the building. He scanned the crowd for Bakura. After a couple long minutes, Ryou found Bakura. He smiled. 'Don't want to make this too sad for him…' he thought. By the time Bakura reached Ryou he was grinning ear to ear. Ryou raised an eyebrow, entirely confused.

"Bakura?" he ventured. "Why are you so happy? Did you do something to Seto or Yami again?" Bakura laughed.

"No, no! Nothing like that. As funny as that would be, this is much more important to me. I thought I could be a bit mean and pull it out for a bit longer but I couldn't help it. I really wanted to tell you. Besides I'll be leaving by the time the sun sets today. And as you said this morning, though I guess it's still morning, I won't be able to tell you while on vacat—" Ryou cut him off, putting his hand over Bakura's mouth.

"Slow down, Bakura! What do you want to tell me?" Bakura removed Ryou's hand and grinned even wider, if that were possible.

"My parents told me this morning that they had 'accidentally' bought another ticket for the plane…" Ryou's eyes widened, not too much, though. He didn't want to jump to conclusions. "Not only that but they said that they had gotten two rooms for the hotel…" No response. "So they told me to invite someone…" Ryou had a bit of a blank look on his face, still not responding. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Me and my family are inviting you to come with us to Europe!" Ryou's eyes widened even further and he gasped.

"R-Really?" he asked hesitantly. Bakura nodded and Ryou nearly squealed as he jumped at Bakura, hugging him tightly. On the way home Bakura rode with Ryou on the bus to help him pack. And while they were packing…

"DON'T FORGET THE CONDOM AND LUBE!" Marik screamed over the phone. And since he was on speaker phone it was even louder.

"Shut it! Ryou and I are not going to be doing something like that you horny bastard!" Bakura screamed back. "First of all my parents will be in the next room over and they won't like it if they walk in reaping Ryou of his innocence."

"You know you want to! And don't worry! Plenty of chances will come up! You have all summer." Ryou flinched as he heard moaning in the background. Apparently, Bakura heard it too.

"Marik, do not tell me…"

"What?"

"Marik, I swear to god! Either finish the hand job now or get off the phone now!" Malik's voice swept through the room. Ryou suddenly grabbed the phone.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Marik. I-I'm afraid w-we have to g-go now! Bye!" Ryou quickly hung up.

"It'll be nice not hearing them fuck each other." Ryou nodded in agreement.

"This is going to be a great summer."

****

**There you go! A little tribute to the end of school. I swear that's how my best friend was like on our last few days of school. She was so sad that she wouldn't get to see her BF cuz she had summer school and he didn't. And they couldn't get together any other way.**

**HAPPY SUMMER DAYS!**

**:)Puppy-Chan(:**


End file.
